Мама умней
«Мама умней» ( ) — песня из диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 2010 года «''Рапунцель: Запутанная история». Её авторами являются композитор Алан Менкен и поэт-песенник Гленн Слейтер. Песню исполнила актриса и певица Донна Мёрфи в роли матушки Готель, в русском дубляже — Мария Кац. Сюжет Песня была спета Матушкой Готель, когда она объясняла Рапунцель, насколько ужасен и опасен мир за пределами их башни. Позже, когда Матушка Готель находит Рапунцель с Юджином, она пытается отвести её обратно в башню, но Рапунцель отказывается. Понимая, что Рапунцель начинает влюбляться в Юджина, Готель решает вернуть украденную Юджином корону Рапунцель, заявив, что он уйдёт от неё, как только вернет себе корону. Текст песни Мама умней (оригинальный текст)= Mother Gothel: You want to go outside? Ugh, why, Rapunzel! Look at you, as fragile as a flower Still a little sapling, just a sprout You know why we stay up in this tower Rapunzel: I know, but-- Mother Gothel: That's right! To keep you safe and sound, dear Guess I always knew this day was coming Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest Soon, but not yet Rapunzel: But-— Mother Gothel: Shh! Trust me, pet Mother knows best Mother knows best Listen to your mother It's a scary world out there Mother knows best One way or another Something will go wrong, I swear Ruffian, thugs Poison ivy, quicksand Cannibals and snakes The plague! Rapunzel: No! Mother Gothel: Yes! Rapunzel: But-- Mother Gothel: Also large bugs Men with pointy teeth, and Stop, no more, you'll just upset me! Mother's right here Mother will protect you Darling, here's what I suggest Skip the drama Stay with Mama Mother knows best |-|Мама умней (русский текст)= Матушка Готель: Ах,Рапунцель. Деточка, всё это так неважно! Зачем же искушать судьбу? Знаешь ты сама, зачем мы в башне Рапунцель: Я знаю, но... Матушка Готель: Лишь здесь, со мной цела ты будешь. Знала я, что этот день настанет Птенчику на воле веселей, Но нужно ждать!.. Рапунцель: Но!.. Матушка Готель: ...Тсс и понять: мама умней! Мама умней, слушай свою маму. Очень страшен мир людей. Мама умней, я же врать не стану. Знаю точно: быть беде! Дикари, бандиты Или куст-убийца. Каннибалы и чума! Змеи, паразиты, мальчик-людоед. И Стоп! Что-то стало дурно мне! Мамочка здесь, мама будет рядом Вместе с мамой ты сильней! К чёрту драму, слушай маму! Мама умней! Мама умней, я ж твоя подружка Там одна ты пропадешь Ножки пожалей, милая простушка Брось! И дня не проживешь! Странная во всём, глупая малышка Верх наивности для всех! Плюс я гляжу, ты скоро станешь пышкой! Говорю лишь из любви я. Мамочка поймет, мамочка утешит! Безопасно только с ней! И не стоит прекословить Мама умней! |-|Реприза (оригинальный текст)= Rapunzel: I think he likes me. Mother Gothel: Likes you? Please, Rapunzel, that's demented! Rapunzel: But Mother, I - Mother Gothel: This is why you never should have left! Dear, this whole romance that you've invented, Just proves, you're too naive to be here Why would he like you? Come on now really! Look at you! You think that he's impressed? Don't be a dummy Come with Mummy Mother... Rapunzel: No! Mother Gothel: No? Oh. I see how it is. Rapunzel knows best Rapunzel's so mature now Such a clever grown up miss Rapunzel knows best Fine, if you're so sure now Go ahead, then give him this! Rapunzel: How did you-- Mother Gothel: This is why he's here! Don't let him deceive you! Give it to him, watch, you'll see! Rapunzel: I will! Mother Gothel: Trust me, my dear That's how fast he'll leave you I won't say I told you so! No, Rapunzel knows best! So if he's such a dreamboat Go ahead and put him to the test! Rapunzel: Mother, wait! Mother Gothel: If he's lying Don't come crying Mother knows best! |-|Реприза (Русский текст)= Матушка Готель: Нравишься? Рапунцель, что за бредни?! Рапунцель: Но мама я... Матушка Готель: Вот чего всегда боялась я Милая, но он же негодяй последний О бедное, моё наивное дитя! Ну чем его могла очаровать ты? Глупостью?! Всего за пару дней?! Не будь упрямой, идём с мамой Мамааа Рапунцель: Не пойду! Матушка Готель: Что?! Ааа, тогда всё ясно... Рапунцель умней Она сбежать намерена Знает детка толк в любви Рапунцель умней Что ж, раз ты уверена Кое-что ему верни Рапунцель: Откуда у тебя?! Матушка Готель: Вот что его держит Я ведь это вижу Ты отдай и посмотри Рапунцель: Так и сделаю! Матушка Готель: Не сомневайся Он уйдет ты слышишь? Я хочу тебя спасти! Но Рапунцель всех умней Он, так совершенство Ты пойди его проверь! Рапунцель: Мама стой! Матушка Готель Ведь обманет, больно ранит! Мама умней! Прочее * В оригинале эта песня удивительно похожа на первую половину песни «Out There» из мультфильма ''Горбун из Нотр-Дама, в котором также есть музыка, написанная Аланом Менкеном, так как оба персонажа выглядят так, как будто антагонист пытается защитить своих заложников, которые, по совпадению, оба хотят пойти на фестиваль. * Матушка Готель поёт «Но нужно ждать!..», имея в виду, что Рапунцель когда нибудь покинет башню, однако позже она сказала, что Рапунцель никогда не покинет башню, что противоречит ей самой. * В оригинале эта песня упоминается в песне Ways to Be Wicked из фильма Наследники 2 в строчке «Mother always know best». * Эта песня упоминается в сериале Однажды в сказке в эпизоде «Таинственный сад», когда Матушка Готель спрашивает Робина, какую мать выбрать. en:Mother Knows Best Категория:Песни из «Рапунцель» Категория:Песни из полнометражных мультфильмов студии Disney Категория:Песни злодеев Категория:Репризы